Distorted Shift
by l3largus
Summary: Saya has finally made a world without death and now Relius' final act can begin and so the curtain can fall. However the actors rebel against his script, forcing him to go back in time and turn the wheel of fate again. His way.
1. Prologue part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue. I own nothing but my thoughts._

**Authors Note: Woo first fan fiction. Sorry if I switch back and forth between tenses, I have a tendency to do that. It's rated T because there is a lot of swearing and rare/mild gore. Also if OC's aren't your thing, then I ask that you at least read until the actual chapter 1. No OC contains a major part in my story so far, and your thoughts so far will be appreciated.**

**Warning, this chapter will have a lot of swearing (Ragna's a dirty sailor.) **

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Part 1

Two men stood at the top of Kagutsuchi's NOL branch in front of an obelisk surrounded by golden orange clouds. The taller man brushed a few strands of bright blond hair behind his golden mask, a sinister grin broadly appearing on his face. He lowered his hand over his dark purple dress shirt and placed it on the cauldron before him. The other man, clad in black pants, jacket, and trademark fedora on his head that covered his eyes, walked closer to his accomplice dragging an unconscious girl with him. A visor behind white locks of hair covered her eyes. From head to toe, battle scars torn her bright blue jumpsuit. The once shining armor on her limbs now cracked and smudged in dirt.

"Man, I do not like fighting those murakumo units, especially the ones that decide to be all self righteous at the last minute like this shit." Hazama said while dropping the pale skinned clone at his feet.

Not far off, the sound of feet running up stairs echoed in the sky.

"Boy, I sure hope this works. I mean, we've never gotten this far." He said with a hint of mischievousness in his otherwise concerned voice.

The man in purple paid him no mind as their enemies neared. "Terumi." He paused. "They are almost here. I'm hoping that you won't take your time in killing them." Relius said without looking behind him.

"Getting a little anxious huh?" Hazama dropped the unconscious murakumo and knelt down besides her staring at the stair way, his grin expanding each passing second. "I'll be quick, just lemme get in a few good laughs."

"The portal will take little time to open. You have until then."

"Heh heh, sure." Hazama's deranged smile reached its max, as a man in a blood red coat stood on the Alter, mismatched eyes turning the tension into lighting. "Heh, lemme guess. This is what you want?" Hazama said while squeezing Nu's ass.

Ragna's face contorted in anger. "You bastard! You're fucking dead!" Hazama said with Ragna before crackling into his insane laughter.

Behind Ragna stood Noel, Makoto, and Valkenhayn.

"Well ain't this predictable." Hazama said as he placed his fedora on Nu's head. His hair to jolted upwards revealing his true self and power over his grimore. "Come at me, you little shits!"

"Fuck you asshole! You are going to die today." Ragna spat while clutching his out stretched right arm.

Valkenhayn jerked his head at Ragna. "You inso-" Still the threads of vengeance ran deep in the man. Quickly he growled and placed his hand on Ragna's shoulder. "Madam Rachel told you to NOT attack Terumi! That is-"

As if on cue both Ragna and Terumi said "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interface field deployed!"

In half a second Valkenhayn pushed Ragna back, transformed into a wolf and lunged towards Terumi. Relius snapped the fingers on his free hand and a hooked claw grabbed Valkenhayn by the throat and chucked him back at Noel & Makoto. Valkenhayn recovered mid air and darted back at the red marionette, head butting her.

"Engaging the Idea Engine!" Ragna shouted as he regained his balance.

"Code S.O.L!" Terumi yelled with him.

"Blazblue! Activate!" Darkness enshrouded Ragna as a ring of ancient runes circled around Terumi.

Ragna drew his sword and ran towards Terumi, dodging his ouroboros. Raising his right arm, another snake flew out of Terumi's jacket. The snake grabbed on to nothing and propelled him into the sky. Ragna dragged his sword on the ground, darkness covering it and he flew into the sky, just barely missing Terumi.

"Come on Raggs! Aim!" Terumi threw three knives hidden inside his jacket. Each one landed in Ragna's leg.

"Ragna!" Noel yelled and jerked her body to go help but Makoto stopped her.

"He's okay. Obviously since we're _not_ following plan 'A' like we're supposed to, we need to get with destroying that thing." She said pointing to the cauldron. "But first we need to take out that guy." She said redirecting her finger to Relius.

Valkenhayn and Ignis' battle stood in between them and the cauldron. His leg morphed into a wolf's claw before he struck the doll in her stomach. Ignis leaned slightly but her head jerked backwards as he delivered a powerful uppercut. His feet transformed again as he turned his body and kicked her feet. She fell forward but floated in the air and struck her hand into the ground, barely catching Valkenhayn's arm. Without giving him the time to counterattack she grabbed his other arm and lifted him above her head. She grabbed his feet and raised him before forcibly slamming him back into the ground.

Before Ignis could lift him up again, Noel shot her in the chest. Ignis floated back and then tossed Valkenhayn by his feet into the air.

Her attention now on the two enemies running at her: Noel and Makoto.

Valkenhayn darted back towards Ignis in wolf form and grabbed onto the back of her head as he landed. He quickly let go of her and jumped out of the way. Ignis jetted herself up straight and into Makoto's rising uppercut. While in the air, Makoto used her as a platform for an extra jump. Noel followed her actions and was right behind her.

Clashing her two tonfa together to created an energy ball, Makoto yelled "Take this!"

She roared as she punched the ball, sending it soaring towards Relius. As the ball reached a few feet to him a clear barrier of hexagons formed and disintegrated it, leaving a flash of colors. "Son of a-!"

As Makoto landed Noel unloaded a storm of bullets to Relius' location. The barrier reformed and blocked them all. She flipped backwards in the sky, connecting Bolverk and transforming them into a crossbow with golden wings sticking out of each end.

"Nemesis Stabilizer!" She shouted as a giant arrow of light struck the field. The golden arrow stayed there for awhile before disappearing in the same flash of colors. Noel dropped to the ground and her eyes went wide in disbelief. "It didn't even make a scratch."

"No, of course not. A colonel of the NOL would have the ars to make a powerful barrier. We need an ars to dispel it." Makoto said as she glared at the backside of the infamous puppeteer.

Valkenhayn's voice hailed from the background as he dodged an over head swipe from Ignis. "Only the Azure has the power to enter into the barrier. That's why Ragna wasn't supposed to fight Terumi!" Ignis gripped Valkenhayn's hands and pushed back forcing him to arch his back.

"Yea I guess we're gonna have to salvage that plan. Let's go help Ragna." Makoto said pointing to the fight between Ragna and Terumi.

Terumi leaned back as Ragna swung his massive sword. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Before Ragna could turn around to finish the attack Terumi kicked Ragna in the jaw, catapulting him into the air.

"Ya can't rip me up there Raggs." Terumi said playfully. He lifted his hand and an ouroboro flew out to Ragna. "Come'er and try it again." This time his evil nature was evident in his tone. The ouroboro caught Ragna by the neck and quickly retracted.

"Optic Barrel!"

Before Ragna landed, Terumi took a step forward and twirled around, effectively going under Noel's bullet, and altering ouroboro's course, sending Ragna crashing at the edge of the Altar. "Sorry Kusanagi, but no."

Makoto rushed towards Terumi with her arm brought back, but he quickly raised his arm sending a giant snake head of darkness from his jacket that sent her tumbling back a few feet on the ground.

"Terumi, it is time." Relius said with a wicked smile forming on his mouth. He dropped his hand from the cauldron and snapped his fingers. Ignis parried Valkenhayn's fist and threw him to the side, before being engulfed by a pink light and appearing by Relius.

A hole slowly opened on the cauldron where Relius's hand had been. The outer rim of the hole was white, while the inside was a bright blue.

"Hold on a sec! I've gotta a few parting words." Terumi said as he walked to the edge of the platform, an ouroboro hastily retracting with his fedora. "Don't worry, the boundary isn't going anywhere." He joked as he jerked his hand skyward and snapped his fingers. The floor around Noel & Makoto's feet glowed green and runes shot up circling them. "That'll keep you two from moving."

Coughing blood off the edge of the Altar, Ragna lifted himself with his hands onto his knees. "Well it's just you and me again, looks like your worthless friends can't even provide back up. Let alone follow a plan." Condescending and playfully, Terumi said as he walked towards him. Ragna turned his head and glared at Hazama who had placed his fedora back on his head. "Aww, you look just like a puppy. Who's so adorable, huh? Who's so adorable? I could just kick you off, that's how adorable you are."

Ragna stood up, the dark aura surrounding his body growing larger. "Don't you dare think we're done you son of a bitch!"

Hazama shrugged, raising his shoulders and lifting his hands. "Sorry Ragna, but you have to face it. You've lost." He extended both his arms. An ouroboro flew out of his left arm and grabbed on to the cauldron, while a shadowed snake head sprung at Ragna. "Pfft. We're gonna blow this world sky high! Kyahahahahaha!" Hazama said as he zipped away.

"Not if I can help it!" Ragna said as he raced to the cauldron.

"That's the kicker Rags! You can't! Hahaha-ack!" Hazama yelled as a bullet hit him in the back. He got up and looked for Noel. "Ya stupid bitch! Fucking drop dead!" Suddenly Makoto's left fist filled his vision before he was knocked back tumbling a few feet. He looked up and stared into the two barrels of Bolverk's.

The blast knocked his head to the ground and forced his body to shoot upwards. Noel landed behind him and spun her body on the floor. The kick sent Hazama spinning in the air.

"Type three." Noel whispered before catapulting Hazama into the sky with another kick.

Valkenhayn caught Hazama in the sky with his teeth and threw him in Ragna's direction, who jumped up and put blood scythe to his throat while dive bombing to the floor. "You don't have your life links anymore bitch!" Ragna said as he lifted his sword.

"Wait!" Makoto put her hand on Hazama's throat. "You need to disable the barrier around Relius. He's attempting to go into the Boundary!"

Ragna cursed under his breath then looked to Valkenhayn. "Keep him alive. I'm not done with him." With a grunt Ragna got up and ran to the barrier, hacking at it with his sword and azure.

Hazama smirked at the three figures around him and locked eyes with Valkenhayn. "You honestly think you can take me, old man?" His tone was more annoyed than it was filled with his usual taunt.

"No, I have no need to waste my time." Valkenhayn said.

"Of course, you couldn't even if that shitty bat told you to."

Valkenhayn tensed and Makoto took this moment to add pressure to his neck. "You know captain, I'd be best if you kept your words to yourself."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do, huh?" Hazama said, looking at her then to Noel.

"I'm not gonna listen to you!" Noel aimed a shark shaped torpedo to his head.

"'I'm not gonna listen to you. I'm just a little girl, Ragna come help me so I don't shit myself." Hazama mimicked her voice with his tongue out. Noel grew tense at his words and her face changed red. "We all know that's not gonna kill me! You're just a failure that's-gak!"

"That's enough out of you Terumi." Makoto squeezed his throat a delivered a powerful punch to his kidney.

Even though his Adams apple was being crushed he continued. "Why you all and lieutenant garbage ain't worth shit! Oh-gak."

Makoto delivered another punch and put a hand over his mouth. "Just shut up." She grumbled. A chill went down her spine as she felt his tongue brush across her hand. Subconsciously she jerked her arm back. Before her hand can turn into a fist, Hazama got a few words in.

"You're gonna transform into Kusanagi and show the world your pathet-gak!" Makoto's fist collided with his face. "Pathetic stubs for tits! Not even that pervert ninja would motorboat those! Kyahahahahahahaha!" With each word he said Noel's face became a shade darker.

"I hope this hurts you bastard!" Noel shouted as Makoto & Valkenhayn leaped back. The blast from the rocket propelled Hazama high into the sky. Noel took a step forward and shot several bullets upwards that floated in place in midair. She twirled on the ground shooting several bullets around her. The bullets stayed in place on the ground around her as she started shooting a bombardment of bullets at the floor that ricocheted off of it and into Hazama. Each bullet pushed him upwards a little more, twisting and turning his body with each hit, keeping him suspended in midair. Finally she brought the two parts of Bolverk together, forming her crossbow. Noel's eyes shined a bright blue as two giant wings of energy opened behind her. The wings shined of pure white before turning into eight murakumo blades. The blades darted up, each one stabbing Hazama. "I fucking hate you!" She screamed and shot a giant blue energy arrow at Hazama.

Noel took a step back as the blades disintegrated and his body fell limp through the sky landing with a thud. Her heavy breathing was cut off when Hazama's back puffed up and abruptly lowered with a cough. Valkenhayn picked up Hazama by his collar.

"H-how can he still be alive?" Noel's legs shook from exhaustion as she & Makoto stared at the man in disgust.

"Right now it doesn't matter." In front of Valkenhayn the air seemed to pull itself together before a portal opened. A few rose petals fell from it as Valkenhayn walked into the portal. "I will return shortly. I must place Terumi in the restraining ars inside the castle." He said as the portal disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: As you've probably assumed, this is after continuum shift. All of the unexplained stuff will be explained later, so yeah.<strong>

**I feel like I'm typing too much. I'll post the next two chapters regardless of who reads and th- lol, who am I kidding. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, or else something very nonthreatening and uneventful will happen to you.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me, I'd appreciate it.**

**12/19/11 l3largus**

***Edited on 7/22/2012**


	2. Prologue part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue. I own nothing but my thoughts. Teagan is an OC. Not the main one, but she's here and one of my thoughts._

**Authors Note: I hope you had a good holiday season. There should only be one more prologue before the main story starts. And holy shiitake mushrooms, this one is kinda long (compared to the first one.) Read and enjoy.**

****Warning, this chapter will have a lot of swearing (Ragna's a dirty sailor... so is Jin. It must run in the male side of the family.)****

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Part 2

A young raven haired woman sat in the pilot seat of a Shebalve overlooking the NOL branch of the 13th hierarchical city. Her elbows rested on the controls, her hands clasped together under her chin while her hazel eyes surveyed the bright orange clouds that floated around the top of the building.

"Just what is happening in there?"

She stood up from her seat to put on a green coat that fell to her knees over her long sleeve black button shirt. The sleeves of the coat had stopped half way between her shoulder and elbow, the dark green rim at the end was a shade between the rest of the coat and her shirt.

An old balding man in the standard blue armagus soldier uniform opened the door. "Captain," He paused for a moment and tilted his head slightly to the side. His thick mustache ached down. "Teagan, right? Get ready to drop us off."

Teagan turned to the door and saluted. "Yes sir."

The man turned and headed out the door.

"Major Toshiba." Teagan had dropped her hand and stared at the back of his head. "What is happening in there? What's so important that they would tell just about every person in the Librarium to come to one city?"

The man turned around and raised an eyebrow. "The 'they' you're talking about isn't just the higher ups. That order came straight from the Imperator."

Teagan's eyes flew open as she gulped loudly. "T-t-the Imperator! I didn't mean to question the Imperator. That would be treason. I'm sorry."

He snorted and walked away.

"But sir." Her eyes flared with determination again. "Isn't it true that reports say that ex-NOL major, Jin Kisaragi is in there?"

"Yes, and?"

"Although Jin has a nox nyctores, why are we bringing so many people?" Teagan pointed out the window to the top of the building. "And what's with-"

Without turning, the major raised his hand, signaling her to stop talking. "The Imperator is also in the building. And according to reports not only is Kisaragi there but so is Jubei of the six heroes. And they're both after her life."

Teagan stood still, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, "Jubei! Of the six heroes Jubei? Is there fighting us?"

"Saving all of life doesn't justify him trying to take one. Take us down. The rest of my division is waiting for me." Toshiba walked around the corner and joined the other soldiers on the ship. Teagan could barely hear him give a pep speech to them. She sat back in the pilot seat and landed the Shebalve. Resuming her position from before she watched them run out of the ship and into the building. She then looked back to the ominous clouds in the sky.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>"Take it you mongoloids!" A giant yellow missile appeared in front of Platinum and darted towards a group of NOL soldiers.<p>

A man jumped through the smoke with an axe in his hands and lightening crackling through his fingers. Platinum dodged the man's axe and impaled him with her staff.

"Get off!" She hefted her staff over her shoulder and swatted several other soldiers before transforming into a tornado of color, throwing everyone out of her way. Stopping abruptly, Platinum lifted her staff to the sky and cat faced bombs fell on the remaining soldiers. She looked down the large corridor to her left. More warriors clad in blue swarmed in from outside.

"Geez, how many are there?" Platinum's features became exhausted and her voice turned into a young boy's. "It's like every library soldier in the world is coming here."

Her eyes squinted and her face instantly transformed back into one of tireless determination. "It doesn't matter how many come! Luna will kill them all, and you better stay out of the way Sena!" She said as soldiers surrounded Platinum.

"Ah, yes. I'll leave the fighting to you." Sena rolled their eyes and sighed as Platinum jumped to dodge the sharp end of a spear.

"Cause god knows you can't." Luna gripped her staff with both hands and swiftly brought it down. The soldier rolled to the side and thrust forward stabbing the air. He looked up to see Platinum lying on a semi-transparent cloud before she brought her staff down again, this time crushing the soldier with the lion head top.

Three soldiers charged at Platinum. Her staff quickly morphed into a spiked bat and dug into each of their faces. Spinning on her heels, she shot the bat out of her staff, which smashed a guy's face in, and summoned nine small missiles.

The missiles all flew upwards and then swerved out of control, dipping and picking up soldiers, twirling in one direction, burning the soldiers feet, or simply circling around Platinum.

In a few chaotic seconds the soldiers surrounding her lay in front of the corridor. All nine of the missiles floated above her. She stared at her enemies with a large scowl. Her index finger pointed at them and the missiles raced towards her enemies.

Platinum threw their arms down and shouted. "I thought I told you to stay outta the way, Sena!"

Pointing their index finger up, Sena took over their body. "You were being too careless. Someone could've easily hit us while you were playing with the missiles. You can't blame me for being concerned with y- _our_ well being." Sena walked to the end of the platform and put his hands on the railing.

"Whatever Sena." Luna almost whispered through the small smile on their face.

"B-besides, now no more soldiers can come through that way." Platinum looked down and saw a clearing with one man standing surrounded by a mass of NOL soldiers struggling to get past chunks ice.

In the corner of their eye a shadow moved and Luna's smile became wider. "Master Jubei!" Luna ran towards her feline ally, throwing her arms around him.

Jubei gently pushed her off. "Now's not the time fer that. Rachel and Hakumen just got here. Said that Valk and Ragna are here too." Luna's face scrunched at the name of the grim reaper. "Tager & Litchi are off somewhere lookin' ta shut down the power. Where's Jin?"

"Down there." Sena ran back to the railing and pointed to the bottom floor.

Standing in the middle of a sea of NOL officers on the bottom floor, Jin rapidly slashed at a man that apporached him. He then spun on his heels and crouched before swiftly rising his sword up, splitting a woman in half. Yukianesa's blade grew ice around it and sliced in a wide arch.

Three soldiers fell from the sky behind Jin, who had heard a slight crackle from the upper floors. He stabbed the Nox into the ground and giant ice swords sprung up, blocking the sudden magic attacks. Soldiers swung their weapons at the ice.

A man let out a roar of anguish as he looked down and saw that a spike had formed outside of the sword and pierced through his stomach. More spikes formed and killed the rest of them. Jin unsheathed his sword from the ground and the ice around him exploded, the shards stabbing the nearest officers. In a spit second Jin dashed forward, leaving a row people encased in ice. He put Yukianesa back into her sheath and frozen people also exploded, sending more ice shards to injure the officers.

There still stood a large amount of soldiers, each one with fear in their legs but unchanging determination in their eyes. "Pitiful." Jin said under his breath. The first few rows of soldiers stood still, their eyes now wide open in terror as they all fell off their torsos. Jin opened his eyes in shock as wind gently brushed his hair. "What?" He looked to his left and saw a man covered in white armor turn around and grunt. His helmet reflected Jin's face as the multiple red eyes on his body stared at him.

"I hope you don't mind mister hero." Rachel said as she floated down. "But we have come to help. I do hope that Jubei's training has taught you to work well with others or at least with yourself." She said as she landed. More soldiers came to the bottom floor via the upper levels. As they reached the bottom of the stairs a missile hit them, destroying the stairs also. Platinum and Jubei jumped down next to Rachel. "Miss Trinity, would you mind taking care of the rest of this mess? The red devil should arrive shortly after he has finished disabling the building's power."

Platinum cracked her knuckles one hand at a time, "Pssh. Luna doesn't need a behemoth like him in the way to do this."

"One question Rach," Jubei said. "Where's Ragna?"

"He, Valkenhayn, Noel, and Makoto are at the top of this building intercepting Terumi and Relius."

"My _brother_ is here?" Jin's voice rose when he mentioned his brother but otherwise remained normal.

Jubei looked at Jin then back to Rachel as her words sunk in. "He's fighting Terumi? With Noel? Rachel! You know what that son of bitch would do if-" he began but a soldier stole everyone's attention with a hoarse battle cry. The shout shook off the others of their shock and a few other soldiers let out their battle cries and charged their enemies. Hakumen grunted while he ducked low and swept at their feet.

Jin grimaced as he jumped and sent ice swords into each of his enemies. "If Terumi is here, then tell me where he is! What is he doing here?"

Ignoring Jin, Rachel turned back to Jubei, "To put you at ease, no, Ragna is not fighting Terumi. I have the utmost faith that Valkenhayn will prevent Ragna from fighting Terumi. That is Noel's job. I don't know what would happen if Terumi were to get her but she has control over two Nox Nyctores and the Azure, so there is slim chance she will lose."

"So Terumi and Relius are up on top, then all that's left to find is the Imperator and Phantom."

Jin shouted as he killed another soldier. "Where on the top floor is he?"

"Damn it, control yerself, Jin." Jubei scolded.

Rachel frowned at Jin. "You are here to be the hero and capture the imperator." She said as a portal opened behind her.

Jin paused as he stabbed a soldier, his eyes and mouth as wide as saucers, "Saya!" He turned his head to look at the swirling darkness.

"Come along." Rachel walked through, followed by Hakumen.

Jubei pulled out one of Musashi's blades and sliced a soldier nearing Jin. "Jin, I want you to think about what you do, before you do it in there."

"I understand." Jin said as he regained his composure and made his way to the portal. A soldier flung a fire ball at him. Jubei blocked it and called out to Jin again.

"No, I don't think you do. So I'mma gonna be blunt. Do not kill Saya." Jubei's one eye focused on Jin. He nodded at Jubei and ran into the portal.

Jubei sighed, "That boy still ain't to keen on takin' orders."

Platinum landed on a pogo stick next to him. "I don't know why you brought him. He doesn't listen and Luna could take these hussies out herself. More people here just get in my way."

As if on que, a large explosion broke through a wall in the upper floors. A loud obnoxious voice followed, echoing throughout the building. "The library has harvested willing people around the world and corrupted them. You're time has come to face your sins. You shall all be brought down by the name of justice and the burning passion that flows through Ikaruga and all those that fight for FREEDOM!"

Ninjas flooded through the hole and attacked all the officers in their paths.

A flash of brown streaked through the sky and landed on the bottom floor. She rapidly flung her claws in front of her leaving flesh confetti behind her forward charge. She looked to her right and saw Jubei next to Platinum who smacked her hand into her face. "Cat Person!"

A single ninja stood on top of the railing. His dark green baggy pants waved in sync with his hair and long red scarf. "I, the one and only BANG SHISHIGAMI have arrived!" He shouted as he moved his hands behind himself and threw an umbrella into the sky. "Shishigami Ninpō Zetsu Ōgi Bangu Arashi: Wazawai Jin!" The umbrella opened and an endless amount of needles rained on the people below.

Platinum had transformed her staff into her own umbrella to shield herself and Jubei. Taokaka ran over to hide from the nails. "T-t-t-that idiot! Doesn't he know we're down here?" Sena said.

"No, I reckon he don't." Jubei said. "The nails have stopped. I gotta go. I'm leave'n this ta you two." The staff umbrella returned to normal and he jumped up, drawing both of his swords, and dived into the portal. It closed behind him.

"Wait for me cat person!" Taokaka leaped after him and landed on ground. She lifted her head and looked around for a little before turning and jumping up the walls and slashing at more soldiers.

Luna shook her fist at Bang. "We outta show that guy a piece of our mind Sena!"

"Not now at least. The soldiers are getting up." Sena said, making Platinum run into the fray.

Back on top of the railing, Bang bit his fist. "I didn't know that Tao jumped past me." He quickly put both hands on his hips and laughed. "Ha ha! There is nothing to worry about my comrades! Though the battle may be hectic! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI shall ensure that you all leave alive!"

Letting out an earsplitting battle cry, Bang jumped off the ledge into the fray.

* * *

><p>Jin ran through the portal and blocked a stray fireball. He took a quick look around the dark cave he was teleported to. A huge door stood not too far from him, dim purple light illuminated off the bottom of the walls. Members of the Praetorian Guard struggled to fight Hakumen and Rachel.<p>

One red head in a black version of her old clothes stood out amongst the others. Three eyes stared him down as she quickly dashed towards Jin. Her shield glowed with light and blinded him. She appeared behind him. He jumped back and turned in the air. "Tsubaki!"

"Jin." Her voice was low and devoid of emotion.

"Tsubaki, stop this now. You're under Terumi's control! This is that bastards fault! You don't want to fight me!" Jin's voice shook as it rose.

Tsubaki ran towards Jin and swung her sword down. His eyes quivered as he blocked her attack with Yukianesa's sheath. "There's nothing left here to talk about. Jin." She said his name with venom. Jin stared into her unwavering blood red eyes before he closed his eyes and pushed her off.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Very well Tsubaki. I will free you from Terumi's corrupting power." His voice lacked any of the emotion it had before. He raised his free arm into the sky, opening his palm. "But now, you are in my way!" Yukianesa instantly teleported from its sheath into his hand. "I am the cold steel!" He slashed down sending two waves of ice towards Tsubaki. She jumped out of the way, landing in a crouch, ignoring her comrades frozen bodies shattering.

Jin jumped forward and landed on ice that instantly materialized under his feet. He then shot forward. He locked eyes with Tsubaki as he sped in her direction. "And I shall rid this world of its sins!" He shouted as he flew past her and into the giant doors.

Tsubaki stared where Jin had just been. Her face was redder than her eyes and she gasped, realizing that she wasn't breathing. Her body jerked towards the doors. They were open revealing nothing but a blinding white light. "Jin, wait!" A memory of Jin and the Imperator filled her head with jealousy. "Don't go near her!" She stretched her hand out and pleaded. She got up and looked at the rest of the battle. There had originally been thirty guards, including herself. Now there were only eight others. "Blanks! Porter! Come with me!" Two guards jumped back from a frog and a pink seed.

They ran to join Tsubaki but were instantly cut in half.

With another grunt, Hakumen stood straight and pointed a finger at his target. "Tsubaki, I am you opponent now. Kisaragi was brought here to capture the Imperator. I'm here to liberate you of her influence." He hefted his sword over his shoulder and brought it down. Tsubaki side stepped out of the way, but fell backwards as he swiped at her feet. Before she could fall, wind brushed past her ears and his hand was holding her up by her shoulder. "This will be painful." Hakumen said lowly. His hand glowed white and wind circled around them.

* * *

><p>Jin stood in front three empty chairs in a vast white room. In the center of them stood a little girl wrapped in various purple and white robes, a red sash wrapped around her waist. His green eyes stared daggers into her red ones. They stood there in silence. Saya's lack of emotion only made Jin angrier. After a moment Jin opened his mouth but she spoke first.<p>

"You are the power of order that was sent to stop me?" Her condescending voice filled the room. "I am the quintessence of Takamagahara. You are naught but an-"

"You _BITCH_!" Jin shouted. His voice paled in loudness but he continued. "You _fucking_ bitch! This is your entire fault! You… you won't be satisfied until you have stolen everything from me! First brother, and then Tsubaki!" He unsheathed Yukianesa and ran towards Saya. She held out her hand. A bright purple energy orb appeared in her hand, it flattened out, short on the outside and spamming across her shoulder on the other. The light lifted and revealed a murakumo sword just as Jin slashed down.

He lifted his foot and shot it forward and met with nothing. Saya faded from in front of him. "Bastard!" Jin jumped forward as Saya fell from the sky, her sword impaling the ground. A sword of ice flew forward. Saya faded again as it went through her. Jin ducked down as a sword swiped at his head "Fucker!" Jin slashed his sword at another afterimage. In an instant Saya's face was an inch from Jin's. She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. "Get the fuck off of me!" Jin yelled as he wildly swung his sword. The frenzied attack did nothing to her as she disappeared.

Saya constantly teleported away as Jin countered, his verbal assaults doing no more than his physical ones.

He jumped forward again, this time with a searing pain in his back. The tip of Saya's blade dripped blood. Jin grimaced. Saya remained indifferent. He ran to her again.

He slid to a halt a few feet from her and looked at his hand. Voices shouting at him to stop piled in his brain. 'The NOL, the Imperator, Saya, was a great force of order, order that opposed the Black Beast.' Yukianesa was trying to gain control again.

He raised his arm to clutch his head but stopped. Jubei's teachings came back to his head, the other voices vanished. He pointed Yukianesa at the Imperator. "Saya." He stared into her eyes and took a deep breath. His nerves calmed.

"What folly is this?" The room boomed again. Her face hadn't changed but her voice had betrayed her. She was confused.

Suddenly, Jin shouted, "I AM THE ORDER OF THIS WORLD!" The tip of his blade glowed as he raised it over his shoulder. "I AM THE FORCE THAT GOVERNS THIS WORLD!"

The space in Takamagahara seemed to go in slow motion. Jin brought his other hand up to Yukianesa's hilt. Saya's eyes and mouth opened in shock. The sword glowed as Jin swung down at her. She gasped. The room fell silent again.

Black smoke rose from Saya. She took a few steps back and looked at her hands. Jin stood up straight and she looked him in the eyes. Her face was painted with disgust. This time Jin stared at her indifferently while he put his sword in its sheathe. "Hmph, farewell Saya." The smoke had increased and covered most of her body. When it finally disappeared, the little girl still stood there.

Jin stared in awe at what just happened. Saya's fell to her knees and weakly kept her balance. She sniffled and tried to move her arms out of her unkempt long blond hair. Watery green eyes tried to keep in tears. "B-brother!" She wailed as she fell to the ground. Jin hesitantly took a step forward. His eyes suspiciously watching his younger sister cry into the floor. The air around her was completely different. He knelt by her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

He moved his hand back to his sword.

"Why, do you hate me, Jin? Why? You're my brother! I love you, but you…" Her cries grew louder and she started breathing hysterically. Jin hesitantly sat down next to her. "But you… you want me dead!" She pounded on his chest. "You've always wanted me dead! Why?" Her breathing became even more frenzied. "In every cycle! Every cycle!" She clutched his clothes like she was going to rip them off, but simply held on while she cried in his shoulder.

"Every cycle?" Slowly, Jin wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer. He stared into space while memories of his childhood flooded his vision. A memory of Saya placing a crown of flowers over his head stood out. He remembered that he tore it up and made her cry. Jin tensed up and Saya tried to bury her face deeper into his shoulder. He looked down into his arms at her shivering form. "Saya, stop crying."

Her violent breathing turned into coughs. "No! You'll want to kill me. You still hate me!"

"Saya… Back then, I was foolish. I let jealousy… I don't hate you, Saya." He clutched her tighter. She hiccupped and her tears slowed. "I won't kill you."

She looked him in the face. "Ragna?" Her breathing picked up as she began crying into his shoulder again. "He hates me now too!"

"No, he doesn't. Neither of us hates you. Saya, I'm so sorry."

The two sat there. The only sound left was Saya letting out her tears onto Jin shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Keep that song playing!<strong>

**I was listening to Stardust memory while writing the end. Hopefully it's moving and Jin isn't WAY OOC.**

**By the way, shout out to my first reviewer! Thanks Demonic Azure! Her attack at the end of prologue pt. 1 is my version of her astral from Queens's gate: spiral chaos, Noel looks awesome in that game. It is an extremely perverted game though.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought, good or bad. Or else the tangle fairy will break into your house and tangle all your cords then, leave magic on a few of them so that they will recoil later.**

**All of you writers keep on keepin' on, because we readers are out there!**

**If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me, I'd appreciate it.**

**l3largus**

***Edited on 7/22/2012**


	3. Prologue part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue. I own nothing but my thoughts._

**Authors Note: Woot! With this, the prologues are now done! And now I can start writing the story!**

**I got Guilty Gear Judgment a few weeks ago, and I like beat 'em ups. It also has 2 player co-ops and I just love co-op... That kinda had nothing to do with anything, I know, so now to the point.**

**I hope you enjoy. Read and review please.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Part 3

Tsubaki stared into her own reflection on Hakumen's helmet as she tried to pull away from him. His grip remained steady on her shoulder as the winds circling them both steadily increased. She slammed her eyes close, the winds felling like millions of blades whipping around her. She screamed out in pain but was silenced in an instant by the tornado. Gusts of air flew into her and scratched the inside of her jaws and throat then exited before she buttoned her mouth shut. She desperately tried to pull away again. A searing pain flowed through her right arm as Hakumen's claws dug into her skin. The pain spread into her face and forced her into tears. White symbols in blue circles glowed around them. Hot fumes of black smoke came off her dark clothes and mixed with the wind to form a black whirlwind.

Tsubaki's life flashed before her from the time of her birth to when she first met Jin. The memories sped up to when the Imperator first introduced her to Phantom after she had lost her sight. Tears ran with agony from her closed eyes as she saw all the encounters that she had with her former friends with the intent to kill them. At Phantom's orders, she was at every base and fought a different friend each time. Again the memories fast-forwarded to a few days ago, when she stood at attention behind Hazama in a secret NOL office. The memory went in slow motion as if she was reminiscing the briefing for the attack. Suddenly everything went black and she went numb.

A second later she felt relief in her shoulder as something moved away from it.

"Wait!" Tsubaki's voice cracked and shook. Her legs slowly bent to place her on the floor. Her whole body shivered as she clutched Hakumen's arm for all her life. Uneven breaths and tears fell from her face to the floor. "P-please. I, I can't see." She whispered as a puddle slowly formed around her feet. The recent events and all the depraved things she has done to her friends sunk her heart.

Hakumen's voice was at a soft that he only displayed with a few people. "Open your eyes, Tsubaki." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She stared at the ground until she heard his voice again. "You current sight is temporary as an aftereffect of Phantoms magic."

Again she saw her face in the reflection of his mask. Dried tears floated on her cheeks and dried blood out the sides of her mouth. He rested on one knee and extended his other hand out to help her up. She looked around to find all of her comrades dead. Behind her waited a hooded cat and a gothic dressed girl that stood at his height.

A plump red bat flew in front of Rachel. "Princess! Did it work?" He was smacked out of her sight with the last word that came out of his mouth.

She calmly walked up to where Hakumen and Tsubaki stood. Rachel looked up into his helmet with utter annoyance written on her face. "Mr. Hero, I hope that you have found the location of Phantom. Surely you have noticed that Mr. Red devil has shut off the power because the only light illuminating this room is the door to Takamagahara and time is of the essence."

He nodded. "She is in a secret office in the eighty-forth floor of this building."

Rachel lowered her gaze to Tsubaki, her expression now one of concern. "Ms. Yayoi, how are you feeling? I hope that the exorcism won't leave you too ill." Tsubaki opened her mouth but the cuts in her jaw opened with it, and she closed it. "Although it is vulgar, you may spit your blood out over there." She pointed to a darkened spot where Gii had just been flung to.

* * *

><p>Ragna hefted his huge sword over head as he came down over the barrier protecting Relius. A loud scratching sound echoed throughout the Altar. "Damn thing break!" He turned around and flung his arm into the ars, a large serpent head following. Again nothing affected it. "You know what!"<p>

He geared his arm back. The sphere on his glove opened up and absorbed all the dark energy around his body into his fist. "Fuck it!" His whole arm glow a dark crimson as he chucked his fist into the barrier creating a large crack in it. Relius and Ignis both jerked their heads to the crack. They saw the silhouette of Ragna as a bright blue arrow disappeared in the sky. Several lines in the clear hexagons broke apart from the main one.

Ragna jumped back and drew his sword behind him before dashing forward. Pink light encased Ignis and teleported her in front of him. Before she could do anything, he bunted his sword into her gut. The blow knocked her into the barrier. Ragna scraped Blood-scythe on the floor as he did a 360 turn. As he brought it up, a wave of darkness came from the ground. The barrier broke as Ignis collided with the side of the cauldron.

Relius' jaw dropped as he looked between his wife and the grim reaper. "This is impossible! You shouldn't- " He cut himself off and cleared his throat behind his fist. He looked around and saw that Terumi and Valkenhayn are missing and Noel and Makoto were making their way to him.

Ragna walked up to the mad puppeteer. "Just stay there and make this easy for yourself."

Ignis stood up and teleported by Relius. "Bravo, Mr. Reaper. It seems that Rachel's plan had worked benevolently. Not only has Terumi been defeated, but you also broke through the barrier." He clapped his hands together. Ragna ran towards them but Ignis hopped in front of him and blocked his attack. "This was a very unlikely possibility, but one that I had still set precautions for." Ignis pushed Ragna back and floated back to Relius. Pink light engulfed them both of them and then they disappeared.

"Fucking damn it!" Ragna yelled as he ran to where they used to be. He stood still while he scanned the area for any sort of surprise attack.

* * *

><p>Takamagahara flashed pink for a second and Relius looked on, dumbfounded as he saw the Imperator seated in her older brother's lap. Both of their green eyes locked on to him.<p>

Jin slowly lifted Saya off of him and picked up Yukianesa. "Relius Clover. You and Terumi have been a corruption that has plagued this world." His calm demeanor and increasingly cold voice echoed throughout the room. "I am the power chosen to judge this world and as such, I will _not_ allow you to exist any longer."

"Shit!" Relius yelled while Ignis stood in the way of a speeding ice sword. Jin jumped up and quickly slashed at Ignis's neck. She leaned back and raised her arms to block the attack. He landed behind both of them and rapidly hacked in their direction. Relius jumped back from the attack, leaving Ignis to take the brunt of the raid.

Relius growled and snapped his fingers. Pink light again teleported Ignis to him. "You!" From behind his mask, Relius' face was a dark shade of red. "How did you do this to her?" He shouted and pointed to Saya hiding behind one of the three chairs in the distance.

A sword of ice formed in front of Jin again. "You and Terumi were mistaken if you thought that I would allow such impairment to my family to continue." Jin ran to Relius with the sword by his side. Suddenly the sword sped up and hit Ignis. She slid back a few feet and staggered, unable to block Jin as he sliced at Relius neck.

Relius barely jumped back in time to avoid being decapitated. He slapped his hands on the ground as Jin ran up to him. A hole filled with gears appeared underneath Jin's feet. Jin jumped onto an ice sword but several gears sprung up and destroyed the moving chunk of frost. He fell but rolled as he hit the ground and got on his knees in front of Relius. He grabbed Yukianesa and moved her in an arc motion over his head. The giant robotic arm that moved from Relius' cape to block the attack fell to the ground. The edges that had been sliced were covered in ice.

Relius looked down in shock and then to Ignis. She had several dents in her body from the fight with Valkenhayn and her eyes were dim. She looked back at him and started to glow pink. He looked back at Jin as he drew another metal arm to block his attack. The piece had also fallen to the ground, edges of it frozen.

"Damn!" Relius yelled as he tried to keep his balance and used whatever he could to shield himself from Jin's assault. Each one failing against the frost bite. And then the last one dropped.

Jin's assault didn't stop. He sliced his sword horizontally, causing Relius to stumble back. He then stabbed the ground with his blade. A replica sword sprung from the ground. The ice maneuvered around Relius, creating locks around his limbs to hold him in place.

"Jin!" Saya's scream resonated throughout the area as Ignis pushed aside the one chair in her way.

Jin pinned the skin on Relius's neck between his throat and Yukianesa. "Call off your doll!" He frantically shouted. Relius stared at him.

In the back of Jin's malicious eyes was worry, an emotion that is new to him and thus unpredictable. Relius sneered at this.

"Praecipio tibi, ut adducat ad me phantasma est." Ancient runes circled around Relius until he became a purple silhouette of himself and vanished.

"What!" Jin's shock only lasted for a moment until Saya's scream again echoed through Takamagahara. He turned around and saw Ignis flashing pink take hold of Saya. Her claws were digging into the little girl's skin as she struggled to get free. Jin summoned a large chunk of ice and hopped on it. He was too late, as the room flashed pink again and he was left alone in Takamagahara. 

* * *

><p>Runes appeared in a small laboratory. The room was bathed in a red emergency powered light. Giant test tubes and table tops covered in notes and other science equipment decorated the area. In the center of the runes a purple silhouette of Relius appeared. As he steps through, the runes and purple shadow disappear afterwards. He slowly clutches his chest, his heart beating at an alarming rate. He looked to his left. In a far off corner, Phantom floated. Her large wizard hat sagged over her eyes.<p>

"I understand, phantom." Relius gasped while standing up straight. "We are both exhausted from today's unfortunate events." He hastily walked over to a set of giant tubes. In the middle was an empty slot where a tube should be. His chin rested in between his index finger and his thumb. "They have retaken Arakune, liberated the Imperator, captured Terumi, and have both remaining Prime fields." His nervous voice contradicted his body's calmness. "I hoped that it wouldn't come close to this situation." He paused. "They have won."

Bright pink mixed in with the emergency lights as a wailing girl's voice filled the room.

Relius inhaled deeply before calmly saying, "Phantom. We need to use the rest of our power to open the portal to go back in time." He pointed to a wall that had a few tables in front of it.

While holding Saya in one hand, Ignis proceeded to push the tables out of the way. Saya coughed uncontrollably as she wailed out in pain. Once the wall was clean Relius walked to stand in front of it, Phantom floated by a second later. The air became dense as both of them stared into the wall. Wind from nowhere raged around in the room. A small swirling hole much like the portal to the boundary slowly grew on the wall.

Behind them a different portal opened. Jubei rushed through with lightening speed and struck Phantom. A flash of purple light and they were both gone. Hakumen speed through next and attempted a slash at Relius. Ignis pushed him just in time to avoid losing his legs. She threw Saya at the last person to enter through the portal. Valkenhayn caught her by her robes in his wolf form. He transformed back and told her to go through the portal.

Hakumen's voice seethed with anger. "Relius! You will not escape from the repercussions of your actions!" He pulled Ookami back and thrust forward. Still in wolf form, Valkenhayn jumped over Hakumen. Ignis sidestepped and pushed Hakumen's sword aside but she missed Valkenhayn soar above her. He dove at Relius. Gears popped up from under him and grinded into Valkenhayn's face.

"Today's endeavor is all for naught. Tell Rachel that I applaud her victory," Relius growled as he put one leg into the portal. "and," He looked between Hakumen still fighting Ignis and Valkenhayn getting ready to launch another attack. "That I will expect her encore performance to misrably fail." He laughed as he jumped into the portal and a blinding white light erased the world.

* * *

><p>Relius found himself sprawled out on the ground in a forest. His whole body ached and he felt dehydrated.<p>

Using his elbows for support he lifted himself slightly off the ground. Information hit him like a ton of bricks and he instantly clutched his head while taking heavy breathes. "This… isn't… the right…" Before he could finish he quickly turned to his side and vomited. "Ugh."

"Bending the fabric of reality takes a lot outta ya huh?"

Relius looked up and saw a man in a black suit standing over him. His hand was on his hat, holding it up above his golden serpent eyes.

"Come on Relius." Hazama looked down at him, agitation clearly written over his face. "Let's rap."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ha-ha! Now you know how my story will end, and now you get to watch me fuck everything up with my OC! Baw-ha-ha-ha! Well, actually that won't start until about chapter 3 or 4. It should be fun.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Because I'm a review hoe! Jk. Let me know what you did or didn't like as it will help me improve and does inspire me to write.**

**In closing, don't forget to spam that 5A not D… unless your Ragna. Spam 5B because it's funny.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me, I'd appreciate it.**

**Peace.**

**1/15/2012 l3largus**

***Edited on 7/22/2012**


	4. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I totally own Blazblue! I have the receipt somewhere. Seriously though, every character and other stuff that belongs to Arc system works belong to them.__ I own nothing but my thoughts._

**A/N: Sorry everybody. Neglectful has been my middle name. Well I now have Extend and that has put me in a cross between "MUST BEAT ABYSS MODE" and "I wanna write my story!" So now that I beat the 500 point I hope that you enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>A man in a purple cloak with a yellow mask brighter than his hair entered into our house with another much skinnier man dressed in a black suit. "Which is why we can't afford to deviate from-" the man in purple stopped and stared at me sitting on my mother's lap on the sofa in the middle of the living room. His mouth fell slightly open. I rose my head from her swollen tummy to smile back at him. He might have thought of scaring us as the phantom of the opera, but messed up when he saw us here first. Besides I knew too many features about the man to not know who he is. The sharp turn of his jawbones, the way his nose pointed, his long fingers, the way he likes to shape his hair into a mess when he's not going anywhere important. I've known him for all nine years of my life. Hopping down to the floor, I ran towards him.<p>

"Poppa!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his stomach.

He slowly stroked my jaw length hair with his right hand while he kept his left on the outside doorknob. The other guy quietly slid into the house. "Ada?" He paused. I knew my father, and I knew that he paused for dramatic effect. He is always a theatre man that's never out of character. He slowly continued, "What are you doing here?" I heard my mother groan and turned to look at her.

My mother struggled to get up while clutching her stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other man hang his hat on the coat rack, revealing his oddly green hair, and quickly walk to her. "Here," He said as he grabbed onto the underside of her arm and placed a hand on her back. "Let me help you with that. I'm stronger than I look." He lifted her to her feet and took a step back and nodded at her thanks. She then turned her head and frowned at my father. I looked up at my father also. He stared back at my mother.

Without looking at me he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed. "Ada." He did that pause again. "Be a dear and make some tea for your mother and I."

I nodded at him even though he still didn't look down at me. Both my parents were unmoving statues staring at each other. Mother looked upset, but Father he, he looked impassive. Like his wife was a stranger he could care less about. I walked around the sofa and made my way into the kitchen. Squatting to grab a pot from the lower cabinets, I noticed how quiet the living room was. I know that none of them have left, because I would've heard the door closing and there is a creak in the floor in the hallways that lead to the bedrooms. I turned the water on low and watched it fill to pot, determined to do what I was told but also hear what was about to be said. They never got into fights, not really. Ever since Mother got pregnant, it seemed that she would make fights about the things that were never a problem before. Their fights were one-sided and loud. Well she was loud. But she only fought with Father. When I would make an accident, she would scold me before, but now she just ignores it and tries to help me clean it up. The house was still silent and the pot was almost full.

I lifted the pot with two hands out of the sink and moved to the stove until someone sighed behind me. I jumped and spilt most of the tea water in the voices direction. I turned around and saw the man in black slouching in a chair at the kitchen table. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?" He calmly said. How long has he been there? I didn't hear him move the chair, or even his feet clacking against the kitchen tiles. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Although I hardly think that's the reason for look you're giving me." I hadn't even realized I was scowling at him till he said something. He smiled at my shocked expression. "You know, when you're father lead me here, I thought it would've been deserted, not a nice house such as this."

"This is one of the houses father owns." I frowned again.

"Ah, I see." His small smile still in perfect position under his eyes. Come to think of it. I don't remember his eyes opening, so how did he know I scowled at him? Who is this guy? "Oh!" He slightly jumped. "Where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself." He straightened his back and placed his hands on top of his legs. "My name is Hazama. I'm a colleague of your fathers." He extended his hand out to shake mine. I took it and he gently moved our hands up and down.

"Ada." He didn't give his last name so why should I? He let go of my hand and looked at me with closed eyes, which is really annoying. "Um, if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you open your eyes?"

His smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean? My eyes are open."

"But," maybe he was born like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"None taken." He returned his calm smile and stood up from his seat. "Ada. Would you be a dear and get me a towel. When you spilt that water, some got the bottom of my legs." I inhaled sharply and moved my hand to cover my mouth. I'd completely forgotten about the tea.

"I'm so sorry!" I rapidly apologized. My face started heating from the embarrassment.

"It's quite alright." His voice was reassuring but it didn't stop my cheeks from being pink. "But uh, the towel would be nice."

"Sorry, right." I rushed out of the kitchen back into the living room and stopped at the sofa. My parents weren't there. I looked around the room and it was if they weren't in the room to begin with. Even the door was closed. The silence became suffocating, the only thing I heard was Hazama readjusting his chair. To my left was the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and the closet we keep our towels in. I grabbed two towels, one for Hazama and another for all the water I spilt. Walking back into the living room I saw another door way. "Of course, all of our houses have basements!" I tried to keep my voice to a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Hazama asked from the kitchen. With towels in hand I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I was just talking to myself though." I placed his towel on the table where he was sitting. Hazama nodded while standing in front of the sink and turned on the water.

"Thank you. I'm just refilling your pot while we wait. Oh and don't worry about the floor. I uh, just cleaned it up while you were out."

"Oh… um thank you." That was randomly nice of him. But I need to find my parents. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hey, do you wanna hear a secret, Ada?"

"Um, can this wait?" Like any kid my age I wanted to hear secrets, but I really wanted to find my parents.

"Actually, I'd uh, like to get this one off my chest." He turned off the water and looked at me. His soft smile replaced with a concerned frown. I know that he isn't going to let me go unless I yell at him, and a small part of me wanted to. Mother taught me my manners however, and they told me to mind my elders. He took the pot to the stove and turned on the front burner. "It's about your parents." What could he know about my parents? He said that he was a colleague of fathers but what did he know about my mother.

"Okay, sure." His frown flipped again as he placed his hand on his head and leaned against the counter.

"Well, I guess it's nothing serious really." He chuckled. "So you can calm down a bit. But you have to promise me that we keep this 'hush hush' okay?" I nodded. "What would you say if I told you that you're going to have two brothers?"

"Like twins? I was hoping for a baby sister but twin brothers would be nice."

"Not exactly. See your-" He cut himself off and stared behind me. I turned around to see father glaring at Hazama.

His frown turned into a smile as he looked at me. His mask still hiding his eyes, but I could tell from the sweetness in his voice that something bad had happened between him and his wife. "Ada, darling, what has Hazama been telling you."

I beamed up at him. "He told me that I was going to have two brothers."

He frowned and looked at Hazama. He made a low hum, before looking back at me and smiling. "You can't believe everything people say, Ada."

Hazama lifted himself off the counter and walked to the living room. "Oh, but it's true. It'll be a little surprise for your mother." He paused at the doorway and turned his head sideways. "Don't forget to keep it 'hush hush' this time m'kay." He said through his smile.

Father followed him through the door. "Ada." He called to me. "Help your mother up the stairs."

* * *

><p>An endless sea of white and three empty chairs were the only other things that occupied the plane that a girl dressed in black stood.<p>

A stern man's voice echoed through the room. "Rachel Alucard, we have not been on this subject for over 1756789923456789412345-"

"Ha ha, by the look on your face you know what we are going to say." A second, slightly calmer guy's voice chuckled. The girl nodded.

"Then that means _you_ know that _we_ know what you're going to say also." The stern voice returned. "So then I fail to see to see any logic of you being here."

Rachel scoffed as she stared forward. "A pity you machines cannot see what it is you are doing by allowing Relius Clover do as he pleases."

"Incorrect." A third bland female voice said. "We have seen the unexpected phenomena appear around Relius Clover 76 hours ago and have acknowledged it as a causality to be observed. Noted as a possibility of the Continuum Shift."

"This isn't a possibility. Relius has-"

"Yes, we know." The stern voice called out. The room fell into silence as the tension threatened to replace the air.

The calm voice sighed. "It doesn't seem like we are going to come to any agreement on this miss Alucard. I suggest we put this predicament to a vote."

"Hardly." Rachel spat. "It's obvious that you three intend on leaving Relius be."

The stern voice suddenly boomed in anger. "Then there is nothing more to be done. Do _not_ forget your place, Rachel Alucard."

Rachel's lips twitched downward for a second. "Very well. I shall take my leave." Slowly she faded out of Takamagahara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had actually planned on when to release this one… but I procrastinated on writing and… yep. Something about the best laid plans always coming to bite me in the ass even if it's not a well laid plan. Anyway first person kid Ada's perspective, what did you think about it?**

**Uh, gonna be awhile till the next chapters because I want to do a **_**LOT**_** of research. It should be fun.**

**Ah, and to Demonic Azure. You do have a point, (everybody being paired) which was the reason why I originally picked her for the pairing. I still have chapters ahead that insert him in Makoto's life, so we'll see.**

**Now I know I've typed too much.**

**Btw, my new nickname for Relius is Pop-op. 'Cause he's the best poppa in the world!**

**Peace.**

**2/18/2012 Blargus**


End file.
